The invention relates to testing the integrity of a contraceptive device, namely a vaginal diaphragm, for leakage, prior to use.
The vaginal diaphragm is a popular method of contraception, particularly as it is recognized as a safe and effective family planning method without associated chemical side effects. The diaphragm operates by preventing sperm from entering into the uterus and fertilizing an ovum. The vaginal diaphragm has an annular ring which fits about the uterus within the vagina in the region of the portio vaginalis. The diaphragm also includes a dome shaped membrane which blocks the external uterine orifice. In order for the diaphragm to operate effectively, perforations or porosity must not be present in the membrane in excess of a predetermined maximum degree.
The method of testing recommended by one diaphragm manufacturer is to hold the diaphragm up to a light source and visually inspect for perforations, thus relying entirely upon the degree of care and level of ability of the user. However, such an inspection method will not detect small perforations, e.g., of the order of 0.030 inch. Until now, there is no known portable device for reliably testing the integrity of a vaginal diaphragm for small perforations.